


Przyłożenie

by Martynax



Series: sportowe AU [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Frat Boy Niall, M/M, Quiet Zayn, Smut, Top Niall, nawiązania do Zmierzchu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— A ty masz? — pyta Irlandczyk, układając dłoń na jego kolanie i sunąc nią powoli do góry. Jego niebieskie oczy płoną, a na ustach widnieje seksowny uśmiech. — Chciałabyś założyć moją sportową koszulkę i ujeżdżać mnie tylko w niej?<br/>— Nie — mówi szybko Zayn. Za szybko.<br/>Niall śmieje się głośno, ściskając lekko jego udo.<br/>— Louis zawsze mówi, że Harry nie mógłby skłamać nawet, gdyby zależało od tego jego życie, ale czasami myślę, że jesteś równie beznadziejnym kłamcą, co on — informuje go chłopak. — A teraz chodź. Poprawimy trochę twoją marną kondycję i pooddychamy świeżym powietrzem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przyłożenie

— Zayn, no chodź — mówi Niall, siadając obok niego na łóżku. 

— Nie — jęczy Zayn w poduszkę. — Jestem zmęczony i próbuję spać. 

— Kłamca, kłamca — nuci chłopak, poklepując go po pośladkach. — Po prostu boisz się trochę spocić. 

Zayn przewraca się na plecy i unosi na łokciach, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć. Jedna z jego brwi wędruje do góry, gdy przesuwa wzrokiem po umięśnionych przedramionach Nialla i koszulce Zayna, którą ma na sobie. Jest odrobinę opięta, ale to tylko sprawia, że jego mięśnie wyglądają na większe i Zayn naprawdę stara się nie gapić, choć to trudne. Są razem już od prawie trzech miesięcy i przez ten czas zdążył przyzwyczaić się do widoku jego cudownego ciała, do tego, że może go dotykać i całować, kiedy chce. Że nie musi przyglądać mu się z daleka i przed snem wyobrażać sobie, jak spotykają się gdzieś przypadkiem i prowadzą luźną rozmowę. _Ma_ to wszystko. 

— Myślałem, że udowodniłem ci już, że nie mam nic przeciwko poceniu się — odpowiada sugestywnie, przesuwając językiem po dolnej wardze. 

Niall zerka na chwilę na jego usta, po czym uśmiecha się szeroko, potrząsając głową. 

— To się panu nie uda, panie Malik — śmieje się. — Podnoś swój chudy tyłek i idziemy na boisko. 

— O mój Boże, Niall — jęczy opadając na poduszki. — Masz jakiś fetysz związany ze strojem do futbolu czy coś? 

Spodziewa się, że chłopak odpowie coś sarkastycznego albo zacznie się śmiać, ale nastaje cisza. Zayn czuje, jak rumieniec wpływa mu na policzki, a serce odrobinę przyspiesza. Znów spogląda na Nialla i widzi, że chłopak przygląda mu się uważnie, jakby na coś czekał. Zayn sądzi, że to Niall powinien być zawstydzony, a jednak to jego policzki płoną i to on zagryza dolną wargę. 

— A ty masz? — pyta Irlandczyk, układając dłoń na jego kolanie i sunąc nią powoli do góry. Jego niebieskie oczy płoną, a na ustach widnieje seksowny uśmiech. — Chciałabyś założyć moją sportową koszulkę i ujeżdżać mnie tylko w niej? 

— Nie — mówi szybko Zayn. Za szybko. 

Niall śmieje się głośno, ściskając lekko jego udo. 

— Louis zawsze mówi, że Harry nie mógłby skłamać nawet, gdyby zależało od tego jego życie, ale czasami myślę, że jesteś równie beznadziejnym kłamcą, co on — informuje go chłopak. — A teraz chodź. Poprawimy trochę twoją marną kondycję i pooddychamy świeżym powietrzem.

***

Dwie godziny później, Zayn krzywi się, masując ramię, w które przed chwilą dostał futbolową piłką. 

— Skończyłeś się nade mną znęcać? — pyta, kiedy podbiega do niego Niall, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. 

— Moje maleństwo — grucha chłopak, całując go w zarośnięty policzek. — Bolała piłeczka? 

— Goń się — prycha Zayn, ale uśmiecha się do niego głupio. — Możemy już skończyć? Robi się ciemno i coraz zimniej. 

— Mhm — mruczy Niall, podnosząc piłkę z ziemi. — Nie jest z tobą nawet tak źle, jak myślałem. 

— Wyobraź sobie, że nie spędzam całych dni przed laptopem i książkami. Czasami się ruszam — mówi sarkastycznie, rozpinając sportową bluzę Nialla. Jego chłopak najwyraźniej ma jakiś fetysz związany z ciuchami, ponieważ ubiera Zayna we wszystkie swoje rzeczy, w które tylko może. 

Nie, żeby Zayn narzekał. Uwielbia jego koszulki i bluzy, a szczególnie te, które mają na plecach napis _Horan_ , i zazdrość, jaką to wywołuje u połowy dziewczyn z kampusu. U kilku kolesi też. 

Jego życie jest piękne.

***

Kiedy wracają do jego pokoju, rzuca się na łóżko, wzdychając z ulgą i układa się na boku, wtulając w poduszkę. Niall prycha z rozbawienia gdzieś za nim i Zayn przymyka powieki, słuchając jego krzątaniny. Niall czuje się tu jak u siebie. Nie, żeby pokoje w akademiku jakoś bardzo się od siebie różniły, ale chłopak naprawdę szybko się tu zadomowił. Spędzają tu większą część czasu, skoro Zayn ma pokój sam a Niall dzieli swój z Liamem. To znacznie ułatwia im życie, bo byłoby raczej dziwnie uprawiać seks w pokoju, do którego zaraz może wejść współlokator. 

— Oglądamy coś? — pyta Zayn, nie kłopocząc się otwieraniem oczu, czy podnoszeniem głowy z poduszki. 

— Tak właściwie, to myślałem raczej o tym ujeżdżaniu — mówi zaczepnie Niall, przytulając się do niego od tyłu i składając miękki pocałunek tuż za jego uchem. 

Zayn uśmiecha się lekko, wypychając pupę i odchylając lekko szyję. 

— Myślę, że spociłem się już na dziś wystarczająco — odpowiada, udając, że się zastanawia, po czym zagryza wargę, gdy Niall zaczyna składać mokre pocałunki na jego szyi. 

— Szkoda — odpowiada Irlandczyk, dmuchając chłodnym powietrzem na wilgotne miejsca, co powoduje u Zayna gęsią skórkę. — W takim razie dobrze, że ja nie mam nic przeciwko spoceniu się za nas dwóch. 

Zayn śmieje się drżąco, gdy ciepła dłoń Nialla zakrada się pod jego koszulkę i układa na brzuchu. Jego umysł wędruje do wspomnienia, gdy ostatni raz leżeli w tej samej pozycji, tylko że całkowicie bez ciuchów i z penisem Nialla głęboko w jego tyłku. Z jego dłonią zaciśniętą mocno na biodrze Zayna i ustami błądzącymi po każdym skrawku skóry, którego dały radę dosięgnąć. 

— O czym myślisz? — pyta nagle Niall, tuż przy jego uchu i do Zayna dociera, że nieświadomie zaczął ocierać się o niego biodrami, i że ma prawie pełną erekcję. 

— O tym, jak ostatni raz mnie pieprzyłeś — odpowiada szczerze i odchyla głowę do tyłu, żeby móc spojrzeć na swojego chłopaka. Jęczy zaskoczony, kiedy Niall dociska swoje usta do jego i wykręca się bardziej pod dziwnym kątem, żebym móc go dosięgnąć. Niall nie traci czasu, przesuwając językiem po jego ustach i wsuwając go do środka. Zayn rozchyla mocniej wargi, liżąc swoim językiem jego i wzdycha, gdy czuje jak palce Nialla zsuwają się z jego brzucha do guzika od spodni. Próbuje poruszyć biodrami, ale to naprawdę trudne w tej pozycji, więc skupia się całkowicie na pocałunku, ssąc język Nialla w swoich ustach. Chłopak smakuje jak guma miętowa i odrobinę jak hamburger, którego jadł w drodze powrotnej do pokoju. 

Zayna zaczyna boleć szyja, więc z ostatnim mokrym pocałunkiem, odsuwa głowę i szybko układa się na plecach, ciągnąc na siebie Nialla. Jednak chłopak zabiera rękę z jego uścisku i zrzuca szybko swoją koszulkę, spoglądając na niego sugestywnie, więc Zayn siada na łóżku i robi to samo ze swoją.   
Po tym powracają do całowania i Zayn jęczy z ulgą, gdy wypycha biodra do góry i ociera się o erekcję Nialla. Błądzi dłońmi po jego umięśnionych plecach i drapie lekko skórę, rozkoszując się cichym warknięciem, które wydaje z siebie chłopak. 

Niall przerywa pocałunek, zsuwając się lekko i zaczyna lizać jego szyję. Zayn dyszy lekko, odchylając głowę na bok i wsuwa palce w jego włosy, pociągając za nie delikatnie. 

Podniecenie przepływa przez jego ciało, gdy Niall zaczyna ssać mocno skórę. Niewątpliwie zostanie po tym ślad. 

— Zawsze, kiedy to robię, czuję się jak wampir — mówi chłopak, odsuwając się i spoglądając mu w oczy. — Chciałbyś żebym wyssał z ciebie krew? 

Zayn parska na niego, gdy udaje mu się skupić wystarczająco mocno, żeby dotarły do niego jego słowa. 

— Za dużo Zmierzchu? 

Niall warczy żartobliwie, obnażając przy tym zęby i składa szybki pocałunek na jego ustach. 

— Gdybym był Edwardem, byłbyś moją Bellą? — pyta i ociera się o Zayna biodrami, powodując u niego dreszcze.

— Nie ma opcji — udaje się wydusić Zaynowi. — Z twoją obsesją na punkcie jedzenia, pewnie nie dałbyś rady sobie odmówić i osuszył mnie z całej krwi. 

Niall śmieje się przy jego szyi, liżąc ciepłą skórę i znów ociera się o niego biodrami, jakby nie mógł tego powstrzymać. 

— Na pewno byłbyś pyszny — mruczy po chwili, łapiąc zębami za płatek ucha i pociągając za niego lekko. 

Zayn przymyka powieki, zaciskając dłonie na jego pośladkach, gdy próbuje zwiększyć tarcie między ich ciałami. Po tym, przez jakiś czas w pokoju słychać jedynie ciche dyszenie i szelesty. Niall nie wytrzymuje długo, zaczynając szybciej pracować biodrami i cały czas maltretując szyję Zayna, która zaczyna robić się boleśnie wrażliwa. 

— Zdejmij — dyszy Zayn, próbując wcisnąć dłonie pomiędzy ich ciała i odpiąć mu spodnie. 

Niall bez słowa zsuwa się z niego i zaczyna zdejmować swoje spodnie, obserwując go, gdy Zayn robi to samo. Pozbywają się również bokserek i Zayn szybko wychyla się na łóżku, żeby wyciągnąć z szafki kondomy i nawilżacz. 

— Mój śliczny, mały tyłeczek — mówi Niall, klepiąc go mocno w pośladek. 

Zayn wywraca oczami, ale uśmiecha się, ponieważ Niall właśnie nazwał go swoim, i układa się z powrotem na plecach. Jęczy cicho, kiedy dłoń chłopaka prawie natychmiast owija się wokół jego twardego penisa, a kciuk przesuwa po główce, na której zdążyła się zebrać odrobina spermy. Niall uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy pochyla się do przodu, przykładając usta do prawego sutka Zayna. Jego mokry język zaczyna kreślić wokół niego małe kółka, dopóki nie robi się twardy i Zayn szarpie biodrami, gdy czuje ugryzienie. 

Ciągnie Nialla ostrzegawczo za włosy, mówiąc:   
— Pohamuj te wampirze zapędy. 

Chłopak chichocze cicho, liżąc go przepraszająco i ściska mocniej jego penisa. 

— Boisz się, że odgryzę ci sutki? — pyta, szczerząc się szeroko. 

— Co cię dzisiaj opętało? — mamrocze Zayn, obserwując go z rozbawieniem i pocierając bolące miejsce. 

Niall wzrusza ramionami i wychyla się, żeby go pocałować. Nie zajmuje mu długo, żeby Zayn dyszał w jego usta i ocierał o niego biodrami, marząc o tym, żeby wreszcie zaczęli się pieprzyć. W przypływie zniecierpliwienia, owija Nialla nogami i przewraca ich tak, że teraz to on jest na górze. Uśmiecha się dumnie, gdy chłopak spogląda na niego lekko zaskoczony i unosi delikatnie jedną brew. 

— Czyżbyś jednak miał w planach się spocić? 

— Nie, po prostu przyspieszam bieg wydarzeń — odpowiada Zayn, całując go w mostek, potem w pępek i liżąc jego kość biodrową. 

Niall szczerzy do niego zęby, wsuwając dłoń w jego włosy i pociągając delikatnie za kosmyki. Zayn łapie w dłoń jego penisa i naprowadza go na swoje usta, przesuwając po główce językiem i zlizując z niej wilgoć. Słyszy syknięcie, gdy zamiast wsunąć go głębiej do buzi, liże trzon od główki do jąder i z powrotem. Składa na delikatnej skórze mokre pocałunki, rozprowadzając ślinę po swojej brodzie i policzkach. Kiedy wreszcie obejmuje główkę wargami i zaczyna zniżać się, biorąc Nialla coraz głębiej, do jego uszu dociera ciche nucenie. Zayn ignoruje to, gdy skupia się na tym, żeby wziąć go na tyle głęboko, aby dotknął jego gardła. Gdy po raz pierwszy mu obciągał i usłyszał, jak Niall nuci hymn Irlandii, był całkowicie zmieszany i roześmiał się głośno z kutasem w swoich ustach, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu niesamowicie go to rozbawiło. Niall jedynie wyszczerzył się do niego, twierdząc, że nie umie tego powstrzymać i nacisnął na jego głowę, żeby Zayn wrócił do poprzedniej czynności. Więc gdzieś tak przy czwartym razie, nauczył się nie zwracać na to tak wielkiej uwagi i teraz po prostu obciąga mu tak długo i dobrze, aż Niall zapomina o nuceniu i nie robi nic, poza jęczeniem i próbami wpychania się głębiej w jego usta. 

Kiedy czuje szarpnięcie za włosy, odsuwa głowę i lekko załzawionymi oczami spogląda na swojego chłopaka, nie kłopocząc się wycieraniem śliny z brody i policzków. 

— Ja pierdolę — dyszy Niall. — Chodź tutaj. 

Pociąga go za ramiona, dopóki Zayn nie leży na nim i wtedy łączy ich usta w niechlujnym pocałunku, gdy maca wokół łóżko w poszukiwaniu lubrykantu. Kiedy go znajduje, otwiera butelkę i wylewa sporą ilość na swoje palce, każąc Zaynowi ułożyć się obok siebie i rozłożyć nogi. 

Zayn jęczy łagodnie, kiedy pierwszy palec wsuwa się w jego wejście, i skupia spojrzenie na zarumienionych policzkach Nialla i jego czerwonych, opuchniętych wargach. Chłopak spogląda mu w oczy i uśmiecha się lekko, gdy dodaje drugi palec, poruszając nimi powoli i rozciągając go. Zayn absolutnie uwielbia sposób, w jaki jego niebieskie oczy błyszczą z podniecenia, a długie palce wsuwają i wysuwają się z jego tyłka w rytmicznym tempie. 

— Jeszcze jeden — dyszy lekko, poruszając biodrami. 

Niall spełnia jego prośbę, zwiększając siłę pchnięć i szukając jego prostaty. Zayn jęczy głośno, czując, jak pot zbiera mu się na czole, a palce stóp podwijają się, gdy chłopak trafia na mały gruczoł. 

— Już? — pyta Niall, rozszerzając w nim palce, żeby sprawdzić, czy jest gotowy. 

Zayn kiwa gorliwie głową, po czym krzywi się, gdy palce znikają z jego wnętrza. Czuje się boleśnie pusty i zamglonym spojrzeniem obserwuje, jak Niall próbuje otworzyć kondoma śliskimi palcami. 

— Stresujesz mnie — informuje go Irlandczyk, poruszając zabawnie brwiami, nim wsuwa opakowanie między zęby i rozrywa je nimi. Po tym zakłada prezerwatywę i wylewa na swojego penisa dużo nawilżacza, rozprowadzając go ręką. — Więc jak z tym ujeżdżaniem? 

Zayn chichocze cicho, podnosząc się na kolana i wywracając oczami na triumfalną minę Nialla. Ustawia się nad nim okrakiem i ostrożnie opuszcza na jego penisa, sapiąc lekko, gdy czuje cudowne rozciąganie. Kręci biodrami, żeby dobrze się ułożyć, gdy jego pośladki dotykają ud Nialla. 

— Kurwa, jesteś taki ciasny, Zayn — mówi z zachwytem chłopak, dotykając dłońmi jego kolan. 

Zayn jęczy miękko, gdy pierwszy raz unosi się do góry i opuszcza w dół, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy z Niallem. Nie przerywają go, gdy ponawia ruch i czuje, jak coś zaciska się w jego klatce piersiowej. Jego chłopak wygląda cudownie; blada skóra, napięte mięśnie, zarumieniona twarz i grzywka przylepiona do czoła. W końcu Zayn przymyka powieki, gdy zaciska dłonie na własnych udach i zaczyna skakać na twardym kutasie Nialla. Stara się znaleźć pozycję, w której penis będzie ocierał się o jego prostatę, ale _nie może_ i warczy sfrustrowany, naciskając biodrami z większą siłą. 

Po kilku chwilach jego uda zaczynają powoli piec, a po jego plecach spływa pot i jedynymi powodami, dla których nie przerywa swoich ruchów, są ciche jęki Nialla i sporadyczne pochwały, którymi go obdarza. 

Jednak mimo wszystko, po dwóch minutach dyszy ciężko, ledwo unosząc się w górę, i mówi cicho: 

— Już nie mogę. 

Chłopak uśmiecha się do niego lekko i siada, owijając wokół niego ramiona. 

— W porządku, mam cię — mówi po prostu i całuje go w środek klatki piersiowej. — Dasz radę podeprzeć się na rękach i kolanach? 

Zayn kiwa głową, schodząc z niego ostrożnie i praktycznie wzdychając z ulgą. Ustawia się w odpowiedniej pozycji, z twarzą dość blisko ściany, ponieważ łóżko jest ułożone w rogu pokoju, i wypycha zapraszająco pupę. Niall nie traci czasu, wsuwając się w niego i wyrywając z niego głośny jęk, gdy bez ostrzeżenia zaczyna pieprzyć go w dużo szybszym tempie, niż to, które udało się wyrobić Zaynowi. Niall jest bardzo radosną i entuzjastyczną osobą, i właśnie w taki sposób się pieprzy. Nigdy nie zwleka długo, nim ustala szybkie i mocne tempo, i Zayn to uwielbia. Uwielbia momenty, kiedy ledwo udaje mu się przyzwyczaić do jego wielkości, a Niall już wysuwa się z niego, żeby zaraz wepchnąć z powrotem, z dużo większą siłą. 

Szlocha głośno, kiedy chłopak zmienia odrobinę kąt i ociera się o jego prostatę. Czuje jak powoli zaciskają mu się jądra, a w żołądku zaczyna budować się nieznośne napięcie. Jęczy nieprzerwanie i jedyne, na czym może się skupić, to ruchy twardego kutasa w swoim tyłku i odgłos ich zderzających się ciał. 

Jęczy zaskoczony z bólu, kiedy nagle jego głowa stuka w ścianę a nogi zostają gwałtownie wyprostowane i Niall wybucha za nim śmiechem, przerywając pchnięcia i opierając się na nim całym ciałem. Ręce Zayna nie wytrzymują ciężaru, więc obaj opadają całkowicie na materac i Zayn również zaczyna się śmiać, gdy zastanawia się, co się tak właściwie stało. 

— Przepraszam — mówi chłopak, brzmiąc na zadyszanego, a małe chichoty wciąż opuszczają jego wargi. — Chciałem zmienić pozycję, ale zapomniałem, że jesteś tak blisko ściany. 

Zayn wywraca oczami z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i wtula twarz w poduszkę, gdy bez udziału własnej woli kręci odrobinę biodrami. Niall całuje go między łopatkami i wznawia pchnięcia, szybko powracając do poprzedniego rytmu. Zayn za każdym razem wypycha pupę do góry, a potem opuszcza się z powrotem na materac, ocierając się o prześcieradła boleśnie twardym penisem. 

— Niall — jęczy głośno, wyginając się pod nim, gdy czuje, jak gorąco pełznie w górę jego kręgosłupa. 

— Jesteś blisko? — pyta chłopak z ustami przy jego szyi i jedyne, na co stać Zayna, to pokiwanie głową, nim zaczyna krzyczeć, gdy Niall wpycha się w niego _naprawdę_ mocno. 

Wystarczają trzy pchnięcia, aby doszedł na prześcieradła pod sobą, mamrocząc jakieś nonsensy i kolejne trzy, aby Niall spuścił się w prezerwatywę, zaciskając mocno zęby na jego szyi. 

Po tym w pokoju nastaje cisza, przerywana jedynie ich ciężkimi oddechami. 

W końcu Niall stacza się z niego, schodzi z łóżka i wyrzuca prezerwatywę do kosza. Po chwili Zayn słyszy kliknięcie otwieranej puszki, trochę więcej ciszy i głośne beknięcie. Uśmiecha się głupio w poduszkę, wywracając oczami i resztkami sił unosi się i klęka na łóżku, opierając się pośladkami o pięty. 

Nagle Niall zaczyna chichotać i poruszając brwiami, pyta: 

— Nie boli cię głowa? 

— Jesteś głupi — odpowiada jedynie Zayn, wyciągając rękę po puszkę. 

Kiedy kończy pić i obaj układają się na drugim (czystym) łóżku, Niall mówi: 

— Następnym razem, jak będziesz mnie ujeżdżać, to założysz tę koszulkę, okej?

**Koniec.**


End file.
